The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant given the name ‘TNGEUPP’. Geum is in the family Rosaceae. The new cultivar was bred using unknown, unnamed proprietary plants. The new cultivar was selected for its superior habit and flowering.
Compared to Geum ‘Cosmopolitan’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,982) the new cultivar has more yellow in the flower color and is more compact, with more and shorter flowering stems. In addition the new cultivar reblooms sporadically throughout the summer rather than being only spring blooming.
Compared to Geum ‘Mai Tai’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,433) the new cultivar is more compact, with more and shorter flowering stems. In addition the new cultivar reblooms sporadically throughout the summer rather than being only spring blooming.